


Recovery and Relief

by amyriadofproblems



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyriadofproblems/pseuds/amyriadofproblems
Summary: After Ed Nygma was nearly killed by Butch, Oswald Cobblepot and Ed begin to realize their feelings for each other after realizing they may not have every tomorrow.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, the penguin/the riddler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Recovery and Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this like a year ago and want to share it and try to actually develop a story here.

The day had been a rollercoaster, and Oswald had been completely worn out. Between the return and fall of the Red Hoods, his victory celebration at the Siren’s Club, and Butch’s betrayal, Oswald was about ready to drop dead of exhaustion. Worst of all, he had had quite the fright when Butch lunged for his Chief of Staff and best friend, Ed Nygma. Without him, Oswald would have never known how much the people truly did want him as their mayor, and he was infinitely grateful for all the man did for him. Butch had tackled Ed to the floor, and nearly strangled him to death, though thankfully, Oswald had unfrozen from his state of shock just soon enough to grab the bottle of champagne from Barbra and knock Butch out.  
As much as Oswald wanted to flop onto his bed and sleep, his worry for Ed overcame his want for sleep. Ever since Ed had gotten out of Arkham, Oswald felt as though something had changed in their dynamic. The two seemed to share a deeper connection than before, at times it even felt more than just a friendship. But, Oswald often doubted that notion, and did not want to spend time dwelling on the ‘what ifs’ when Ed was still recovering from today’s events.  
Oswald grabbed his cane and hobbled to the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove. His mother had always said ginger honey tea could do wonders for a sore throat. He often thought of his mother, and every time, including now, a pang of sadness went through him. These days though, Ed seemed to lessen the pain of missing her, or at least distract him from it for a while.  
Oswald was shocked out of his thoughts when he heard the whistling of the kettle. He moved it to the other burner and grabbed a teacup and the teabags. Oswald hoped the tea wouldn’t cool too much before he could find Ed in his father’s grand estate. Thankfully it didn’t take too long to find Ed curled up in front of the fire in the den. 

—————————

Ed was sprawled out on the couch, feeling drowsy from the warmth of the fire and the soft cushions beneath him. The sound of the door opening startled him out of his near slumber, and he turned around to see who it was. Oswald was standing in the door, tea tray in hand. He still hadn’t changed out of his suit from the party and it was starting to crease. Oswald hobbled over, in the awkward way he does without his cane.  
“Oh here you are Ed, want some tea?” Oswald held out the tray for Ed.  
“Yes, thank you Oswald, but you really didn’t have to, I’m okay”. This clearly was not entirely truthful as the bruising on his neck worsened by the hour.  
“Nonsense, my mother always said ginger honey tea could cure any sore throat”. Oswald was avoiding Ed’s gaze, which seemed strange, as they were usually so comfortable around each other. Something in Oswald’s demeanor seemed off after tonight.  
“Hey, are you okay? You seem...shaken.”  
“Yeah, I’m just.... worried. I don’t know what I would do if Butch had killed you.”  
Oswald finally looked up at him, he looked like a wreck, though still managing to be as distinguished as ever. Ed loved that about Oswald, despite everything he had gone through, Oswald was a proper gentleman. The look in his eyes was one of deep concern, but also, maybe admiration? Ed couldn’t tell. He used to always know what Oswald was thinking, but since Arkham he had become unreadable. This of course was not great, as he would’ve like to tell what his response was to Ed’s numerous hints. I can’t be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two. He wasn’t just talking about the public’s opinion of Oswald when he had said it. Usually Ed was so good at deciphering people, but Oswald was now an impossible puzzle.  
“You don’t have to worry, I’m right here, where I’ll always be, right by your side”.

——————

The next morning Oswald woke up, knowing what he must do. It was driving him mad. Well actually, Ed was driving him mad. Ed had filled his dreams last night, some definitely more explicit than others, and it had more than confirmed his feelings towards his best friend. He had to tell him, today. He wanted to choose courage, roll the dice, risk it all. Just like his mother had always told him, a man comes to a crossroads in his life, where he must chose courage or cowardice. He planned on doing right by his saint for a mother and choose bravery. But first there was a more pressing matter.  
Oswald looked down and there to greet his eyes was the result of all his lucrative dreaming. Oswald knew he couldn’t leave in such a state much less talk to Ed, so with a sigh he drew his hand down his stomach. He toyed with the strap of his boxers, and thought of the man sleeping in a room not too far from his own. Just the thought of Ed anywhere near a bed excited Oswald even more. Finally he slid his hand all the way down and began to-  
Out of nowhere there was a knock upon the door.  
“Oswald, are you awake? You are supposed to be touring the elementary schools today and you haven’t decided upon a suit jacket yet.” Oh Ed, evermore punctual, but man did he have bad timing. Frantically Oswald bunched up the sheets and tried to wipe the guilt and embarrassment off his face.  
“Come on in Ed”. The door opened and there he was, already dressed for the day.  
“Did I wake you? Sorry.”  
“No it’s okay, best I get up now anyways”. This must be some kind of torture, real life Ed was even better looking than his dreams. Any slight movement of the blankets against him, nearly prompted a moan.  
“Oswald, are you okay? You look a little pale.” Ed was making his way toward Oswald his hand outstretched to feel his forehead. He sat on the bed and touched hand to head.  
“Oh, no I’m fine Ed, really” he forced out along with a strained laugh.  
“Whatever you say, Mr. Penguin”  
Ed had let his hand fall and it found its way to Oswald’s knee through the blankets. He gave a squeeze, probably to be encouraging or comforting, but it only served to worsen Oswald’s state. 

———————

Ed walked through Oswald’s room and noticed the man sitting on the bed. He looked rather flustered and a little red. The pair had a busy day of touring ahead of them, and of course Oswald had left all his preparations to the morning before. No matter, this was why Ed was here of course, it was his job to keep the man on schedule.  
“Alright Oswald, purple of blue?” The man was squirming under the covers, looking very uncomfortable.  
“Um, honestly Ed, I don’t know. Would you choose for me?”.  
“Purple it is.” Oswald now had a strained look on his face, like he was holding something back.  
“Really Oz, are you sure you’re okay? You don’t look to hot.” He seemed to consider something for a moment, and finally opened his mouth to speak.  
“I-I’m fine, just give me a few minutes to get dressed and I’ll be right there”.  
“Oh, okay, meet me in the foyer”. Ed walked out of the room, but not before stealing one more glance back at Oswald.  
Ed could sense something else was up, but didn’t want to push. But, as for Oswald he was still as unreadable as ever. He had looked slightly embarrassed when Ed first entered his room, and he wasn’t sure why. That seemed to really get to Ed as usually he liked to know exactly everything about everything.  
With little reassurance from any of Oswald’s reactions, Ed felt as though they were changing, and he didn’t know how or why. All he knew was that his feelings of admiration towards Oswald were growing stronger by the day, and not just because he was such a great mentor and friend. He hoped one day they could maybe flourish into something more, but the chances seemed unlikely, and besides, for all he knew Oswald preferred a women’s company.


End file.
